


Two Days

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the anon that wanted TomMattTordEdd and PaulPatrykTord2 fluff.Based on a Skype call with my boyfriend.Also Tord2 is the PaulPatrykTord fusion, not the TomMattTordEdd fusion.





	Two Days

“Okay, this school is so bad, I just can't deal with it anymore. So freaking bad.” Paul said, smiling into the camera. PaulPatrykTord2 were sitting on the floor, angling their laptop to get a better angle of themselves with the camera.

“Dude it's terrible. I can't believe you still go to it.” Matt replied. TomMattTordEdd were lying on their stomach on the floor, smiling at their computer screen.

“We want to leave but we can't. I'm glad you left so you don't have to deal with this crap.” Tord2 chipped in. “But it sucks we don't go to school together anymore.”

“Yeah, we definitely would have stayed if we were dating you guys.” Edd confessed, his cheeks slightly blushing.

“Yeah, so let's play a game. True or false. Try to guess what's true and what's false.” Patryk happily chimed in, his smile widening.

“Okay, heh.” Tom replied, looking down at the corner of their computer screen, noticing it was 9:35PM.

****

“We're gonna need to snort a bowl of cocaine just to keep us awake for school in the morning. And a shot of vodka.” Tord mumbled, making them yawn and rub their eyes. PaulPatrykTord2 laughed softly, laying their head down on their pillow, looking at their computer screen and smiling into the camera. TomMattTordEdd and PaulPatrykTord2 have been on a Skype call since 8PM, it was now 1AM, and they both had school in 5 hours.

“I wanna sleep but this call is just so great.” Edd murmured, playing with their pillow and trying to get comfortable.

“Right? It's like… uh. Yes.” Paul giggled as he struggled talking and keeping themselves awake.

“We need to sleep.” Tom mumbled.

“Why are we doing this?” Matt asked, smiling as he saw the dark haired fusion yawn.

“Because we're masochists.” Tord2 replied, their eyes drooping close.

“Yeah, we are.” Tord agreed, closing their eyes as well.

TomMattTordEdd tried to sleep, but the position they were in made it difficult. They listened as PaulPatrykTord2 snore and sleep talk in Russian, their face lit up by the computer's screen. The ginger haired fusion grabbed their phone, typing a message to the other fusion; you're so beautiful. Paul groaned as they woke up by the notification noise.

“Man, now I gotta open this up to look at your message. Hmmm, thanks.” Paul said shyly, their face blushing. TomMattTordEdd smiled, their heart fluttering in their chest. “You're cute by the way.” Tord2 stated, moving their hands underneath their pillow and closing their eyes. The fusions fell asleep quickly, their laptops softly making fan noises and lulled them to sleep.

TomMattTordEdd woke up less than an hour later, hearing PaulPatrykTord2 softly speak Russian in their sleep, stopping, and then snoring. The ginger haired fusion admired the other fusions beauty, smiling, butterflies gathering in their stomach, and their heart fluttering. They thought about how lucky they were to have met PaulPatrykTord2, how lucky they were to have the same interests as them, how lucky they were to find another fusion, and how lucky they were to be dating them. Tom lightly smacked themselves, “You're making us blush.” He said.

“Sorry.” Matt, Tord, and Edd said in unison.

Tord2 mumbled something in Russian, softly waking up. Their eyes lit up, a soft smiled appeared on their face as they saw the other fusion smiling tiredly at them.

“Go back to bed, Paul, Patryk, and Tord2.” TomMattTordEdd softly said, burying their head into the pillow. The other fusion did the same, mumbling about not wanting to go to school in four hours.

TomMattTordEdd smiled, drifting off to sleep, the last thing they heard was PaulPatrykTord2 snoring.


End file.
